Pillow
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: "Jae, kalau kau ditakdirkan mati dan kemudian ditakdirkan untuk hidup kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"


Title : Pillow

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a KimSoohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Kwon jaema (OC)

\- lee jungmin (Boyfriend)

\- lee Gongchan (B1A4)

Support cast :

\- Kwon Jiyong a.k.a Gdragon (Big bang)

Summary : "Jae, kalau kau ditakdirkan mati dan kemudian ditakdirkan untuk hidup kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY"IS MINE

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, menghela napasku sejenak dan kemudian menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang.

Aku mendapati seorang namja pabo yang sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"Yack! Kenapa terus mengikutiku?! Apa kautidak punya kerjaan lain? Apa menurutmu ini lucu? Kau senang melihat yeoja aneh yang selalu sendirian ini ketakutan karena kau ikuti? Apa kau sudah merasa puas?" Tanyaku, kesal.

Hari inipun sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku duduk sendirian dibelakang. Tidak ada yang mau duduk sebangku dengan yeojaaneh , mereka tahu, aku punya indra keenam. Itulah sebabnya mereka merasa takut dan kemudian menjauhiku dan menganggapku aneh.

Dan sekarang..ada namja pabo yang mengikutiku terus, bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat! Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, banyak sekali hantu disekelilingku dan aku tidak bisa mengacuhkan mereka.

Sekarang aku tahu, penyebab Jiyong oppa bunuh diri. Dia pasti tidak kuat diberi kekuatan seperti ini.

Dapat melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia sama seperti umma dan appa. Menyerah pada kekuatan ini. Menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku tidak akan seperti mereka. Aku akan berjuang sampai akhir.

Namja pabo itu menatapku dengan tatapan kebingungan dan kemudian berjalan menghampiriku.

"Jaema, apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Apa kaulupa padaku?" Tanya namja itu, masih dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Kau ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah punya teman. Apa kau mengenalku?" Ucapku.

Namja bertubuh tinggi dihadapanku ini..aku tidak mengenalnya, sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Hey, ayolah jangan bercanda! Kau ini tidak pandai berakting. Dulu kau menangis saat aku pergi tapi sekarang aku kembali, kau malah berpura-pura melupakanku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat." Ucapku, kebingungan.

Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Hmm..apa jangan-jangan dia itu PENCURI! Dia berpura-pura mengenaliku dan membuatku lengah! Andweeeeeeeee! Aku harus segera pergi!

"Kau mungkin salah orang. Hmm, kalau begitu aku pulang yah, kalau aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganku, aku akan memberitahumu, yasudah jaljayoooo!" Ucapku, sembari melangkahkan kakiku, menjauh darinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Jiyong hyung? Apa dia masih sering frustasi gara-gara indra keenamnya? Oh iyaaaa! Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Jiyong hyung, tingginya sekitar sebahuku, apa sekarang dia sudah setinggiku?" Tanyanya, antusias.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku.

Apa mungkin dia itu temannya Jiyong oppa? Ahk tidak mungkin! Jiyong oppa tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia memiliki teman. tapi kenapa dia tahu Jiyong oppa punya indra keenam?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati namja pabo itu masih setia memamerkan senyuman pabonya itu.

"Jae-aah, sudahlah! Berhenti berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku lagi! Apa kau tidak mau memeluk teman lamamu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kau seharusnya senang, aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu dan sekarang aku disini, tepat didepanmu..lalu, apa lagi yang kau ragukan?" Ucapnya, masih berusaha untuk menyakinkanku.

Teman lamaku? Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman. Hey! Apa dia sedang menipuku?

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau itu..sebenarnya siapa? Teman lamaku? Aku bahkan tak pernah memiliki teman! Sudahlah! Kau pasti berniat untuk menipuku. Ayolah, mengaku saja. aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan kemudian istirahat jadi bisakah kau hentikan semua ini? Jebal." Ucapku, dengan wajah memelas.

Dia terdiam sejenak dan kemudian akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "Baiklah, pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah semalaman mengurus para hantu. Istirahatlah."

Huhft, akhirnya, dia mengerti ..tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu semalam aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara harus mengurus para hantu. Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Apa dia hantu? Ahk tidak! Hantu tidak datang disiang hari.

"Chakaman!" Ucapku, sembari berjalan menghampiri namja itu.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan lirih dan kesedihan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku dan kemudian mengatakan "Namaku Lee Gongchan dan kau, Kwon Jaema anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. nama kakakmu Kwon Jiyong tapi lebih sering dipanggil GD. Dia bilang nama itu terdengar keren. Kau, kakakmu, umma dan appamu, kalian semua memiliki indra keenam.

Umma dan appamu bunuh diri saat kau masih sangat kecil, mereka melakukannya karena mereka tak sanggup dengan kekuatan yang mereka , melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, bukankah itu sangatmenyiksa. Dan kakakmu juga tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia jadi lebih sering berdiam diri didalam kamar dan bertingkah seperti orang aneh tapi kau tidak seperti mereka, kau mampu melawan kekuatan itu, kau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau terlahir untuk dapat melihat apa yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat dan kau selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan dibalik kesedihan." Ucapnya, panjang lebar, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

Bagaimana bisa dia tahu semua itu?

"Gwenchana. Kau tidak mengingatkupun itu tak masalah, yang paling terpenting adalah kau masih hidup dengan sangat baik sampai detik ini. Oh iya, sampaikan salamku pada Jiyong hyung." lanjutnya, masih dengan senyumannya.

"Dia sudah meninggal." Ucapku.

"Nu..nugu?" Tanyanya.

"Jiyong oppa. dia sudah meninggal. Setahun yang lalu dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di dalam kamarnya. Dia juga bunuh diri, sama seperti umma dan appa. Yeah, sekarang aku sebatang kara. Baik dirumah maupun disekolah, sama saja..aku tetap sendiri. Tidak ada yang berani mengajakku bicara, mereka mungkin menganggapku aneh. Aku memang berbeda tapi aku juga kadang ingin merasakan hidup normal seperti mereka, tidak pantaskah aku mendapatkan semua itu?" Ucapku, sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

Airmata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Nega wae? Kenapa harus aku yang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki penglihatan ini? Mengapa tidak yang lain saja?! Nega wae?!" Lanjutku.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Jae. Setidaknya kau masih bernapas dan hidup. Kau juga bisa berteriak jika kau mau, kau masih bisa merubah masa depanmu, kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal, kau juga akan bertemu dengan banyak orang dimasa depan, kau masih bebas berlari sepuas yang kau inginkan, kau masih boleh tidur sepuas yang kau inginkan, tertawa sepuas yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya, sembari menghapus airmataku menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ahk tidak! Maksudku, oranglain belum tentu bisa melakukan semua itu." ucapnya, sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"yasudah, kajja kita pulang!" Ajaknya, penuh semangat.

Aku tidak tahu dia itu siapa tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disampingnya. Mungkinkah dia adalah pengganti Jiyong oppa yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk menemaniku yang sangat kesepian ini?

Semoga saja itu benar.

Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali,berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mataku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Gongchan, sembari berdiri disamping tempat tidur Jaema.

"Yack! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk kedalam kamarku! Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, kau boleh masuk kekamar manapun dirumah ini asal jangan kamarku." Ucapku, sembari menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

Yeah, aku mengijinkannya untuk tinggal untuk sementara waktu dirumahku karena aku kasihan, dia bilang dia tidak punya tempat tinggal tapi sepertinya kebaikkanku dibalas dengan niat yadongnya!

Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu kamarku sebelum aku tidur. Huhft, mengapa aku selalu melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu ketika kau sedang tidur. Kau terlihat sangat cantik ketika kau sedang tidur. Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk kau bawa kesekolah. Palli, mandilah! Sebentar lagi jam 7." Ucapnya, sembari melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"MWO?! Jam 7? Yack! Mengapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi! Oh iya, handuknya dimana?" Tanyaku.

" Igo!" Ucapnya, sembari menyodorkan handuk kearahku.

"Gomawo." Ucapku, sembari mengambil handuk yang disodorkan kearahku.

Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung memakai seragam sekolahku dan kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke meja makan.

Hey tunggu! Aku melihat kearah jam tanganku.

" Yaaaaaaaack! Lee Gongchaaaaaaaaaaaan! Kau membohonggiku lagi yah! Sekarangkan masih jam 6 pagi! Aigo, bagaimana bisa aku terus tertipu seperti orang bodoh." Pekikku, sesampainya di meja makan.

Gongchan yang sedang makan hanya bisa nyengir seperti orang bodoh.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa orang bodoh itu terus menipuku.

"Sekali-kali berangkat lebih awal itu baikkan? Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya juga kan? Cepat, makanlah. Kau harus makan yang banyak supaya kau bisa berpikir pintar dengan begitu kau tidak akan mudah dibohonggi olehku lagi." Ucapnya, masih sembari menikmati sarapannya.

Benar juga. Berangkat lebih pagi tidak ada salahnya juga, oh iya kebetulan aku belum mengerjakan PR. Semalam aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan, hantu-hantu itu mengangguku lagi. Aigooo, sepertinya aku tidak bisa hidup tenang.

"Gomawo." Ucapku.

Gongchan hanya tersenyum kearahku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Jae-ahh, belajarlah yang baik. Jangan pedulikan teman-teman sekelasmu yang jahat itu. mereka menjauhimu atau menganggapmu anehpun itu tak masalah, justru dengan begitu kau bisa lebih konsentrasi untuk belajar. Tenang saja, kalau kau kesepian, sekarangkan sudah ada aku. Kau bisa cerita banyak hal padaku." Ucapnya, masih dengan tatapan yangsulit untuk diartikan itu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya seseorang.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku PR yang sedang aku kerjakan kearah orang itu.

"Bolehkahkah aku duduk disini?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Dia, namja bermata sayu yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat tampan! Demi Tuhan, dia sangat tampan seperti Jung Daehyun. hmm, Jung Daehyun itu loh leader vokal di boyband yang diberi nama B.A.P. boyband yang sedang naik daun itu loh.

"Ma...ma..maksudmu duduk disampingku?" Tanyaku, masih terpukau melihat namja tampan yang ada dihadapanku.

Namja bermata sayu itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bo..boleh! Tentu saja boleh, silahkan duduk." Ucapku, sembari mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk di sebelah kursiku.

Namja bermata sayu itu tersenyum manis kearahku dan kemudian duduk disamping kursiku.

"Oh iya, aku belum mengenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Jungmin. Aku murid baru, pindahan dari busan. Kursi ini kosongkan? Jadi aku boleh duduk disini sepuasku kan?" Tanyanya.

Oh dia murid baru, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

"I..iya kosong. Oh tentu saja, kau boleh duduk disini sepuasnya." Ucapku, antusias.

"Kamsahamida." Ucapnya, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

Dan mata sayunya itu loooooh! Aku sukaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Aku melanjutkan tugasku yang sempat tertunda tadi. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan mengerjakan PR ku.

"Hmm..namamu?" Tanya Jungmin.

Aigoooo, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Gara-gara terpesona dengan mata sayunya, aku jadi pelupa seperti orang bodoh.

"Kwon Jaema, kau boleh memanggilku Jaema atau Jae saja." Ucapku, memperkenalkan diriku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan tugasku yang tertunda lagi itu.

"Jae." Panggil namja bermata sayu itu.

"Hmm?" Aku hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman.

"Jika kau ditakdirkan untuk kembali kemasa lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jungmin.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan menulisku.

Apa yang terjadi dengan namja yang kini ada disampingku? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu saat menuju kekelas ini? Mengapa pertanyaannya begitu aneh?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"Walaupun tidak dapat dirubah, aku akan tetap memperbaiki apa yang aku bisa perbaiki dimasa lalu dengan begitu aku tidak akan menyesal dimasa depan, karena aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan." Ucapku, sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Well, sayangnya aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk kembali kemasa lalu. Kalau kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku akan membiarkannya terjadi seperti seharusnya. Karena aku percaya akan ada akhir yang bahagia." Ucapnya, tak kalah menyakinkannya dari tatapanku.

"Wow! Kau positif juga yah orangnya. Kalau begitu, tetaplah berpikir seperti itu." Ucapku.

Namja bermata sayu itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

Rasanya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memilikicteman dan sekarang..rasanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi indah.

Senyuman itu..senang sekali rasanya! Aku kira, sampai akhir hayatkupun aku akan tetap berurusan dengan hantu, benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang..aku bisa melihat senyuman manis milik manusia tampan itu. benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Dia itu berbeda dengan teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. dia bersedia duduk sebangku denganku.

Dia bahkan mengajakku pergi kekantin. Dia juga bilang kalau aku adalah teman terbaiknya! Aku senang sekaliiiiiiiiiiii! Sampai-sampai rasanya seperti mimpi. Hmm, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok, berangkat kesekolah dan bertemu dengannya lagi! Yeay!" Pekikku, bersemangat.

Saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan Gongchan dikamarnya.

Huhft, seperti biasa..kamarnya sangaaaaaaaaaat rapi, bersih dan pokoknya tertata banget deh. Beda banget sama kamarku yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut gudang daripada kamar.

"Tetap saja, kau harus tetap berhati-hati. Mungkin saja dia memanfaatkanmu atau mungkin kau jadi bahan taruhannya, itu mungkin saja terjadi kan? Dengarkan aku, Jae! Kau tidak boleh mudah percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal." Ucapnya, dengan tatapan yang menyakinkan.

Dia ini selalu berpikiran negative, sangat berbeda dengan Jungmin yang selalu berpikiran positive.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus berhati-hati padamu. Kau juga kan orang yang baru kukenal. Mungkin saja, kau berniat merampokku dengan cara mendekatiku. Kau juga pasti sudah menyelipkan sedikit demi sedikit uangku didalam kopermu kan? Ayo mengaku saja!" Ucapku, sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Kalau aku berniat merampokmu, aku seharusnya sudah melakukannya sejak kemarin. Buat apa aku membuang-buang waktuku dengan yeoja pabo sepertimu. Kalau aku benar-benar berniat merampokmu, ketika kemarin kau tertidur pulas, aku seharusnya sudah kabur sambil membawa barang-barang berharga punyamu! Kau ini, bisa berpikir apa tidak sih!" Pekik Gongchan.

Benar juga. Aku seharusnya memikirkannya dulu sebelum menuduhnya.

"Mianhe tapi kau juga bersalah! Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berpikiran negative. Jungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu, aku percaya padanya!" Ucapku.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan." Ucapnya, sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya dia sadar juga.

"Hmm, Chani. Kenapa dikamarmu banyak sekali buku-buku kuno seperti ini. Oh iya, ini kan komik favoritku waktu aku kecil! Kau masih memilikinya. Kau pasti mengoleksinya. Oh yaampun! Kau masih baca buku dongeng seperti ini? Benar-benar menggelikan. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku membaca buku dongeng yang seperti ini." Ucapku, sembari melihat buku-buku di rak buku milik Gongchan.

"Dan..aigo,lihat itu!" Aku berlari kearah meja belajar dikamar Gongchan.

"Kau baru belajar menulis? Kau tidak bisa menulis? Kau ini sudah berumur 20 tahun tapi menulis saja tidak bisa,benar-benar memalukan. Apa kau juga tidak bisa membaca? Hmm, kalau menghitung bisa tidak?" Tanyaku.

"Jae, kalau kau ditakdirkan mati dan kemudian ditakdirkan untuk hidup kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya, sembari menatap dengan tatapan kosong kearah jendela kamar yang terbuka sangat lebar.

Huhft, namja ini aneh sekali. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dariku, dia malah mengajukan pertanyaan aneh yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Hey, aku baru menyadarinya! Bukankah tadi juga Jungmin menanyakan pertanyaan aneh yang sukses membuatku menganggapnya gila, dan sekarang, Gongchan juga menanyakan pertanyaan aneh. Aahk, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

"Pertanyaanmu mengerikan sekali tapi kalau aku ada diposisi seperti itu, aku akan memanfaatkan waktu hidupku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan melakukan banyak hal yang dulu tidak sempat aku lakukan. Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan, bersenang-senang, menghabiskan uangku. Oh iya, satu hal yang tidak boleh aku lakukan adalah TIDUR! Karena jika aku sudah pernah mati maka aku akan trauma jika disuruh tidur. Aku takut ketika aku memejamkan mataku, aku tidak bisa membukanya lagi. Mataku tertutup untuk selamanya, ihhhh benar-benar menyeramkan." Ucapku, ketakutan.

Gongchan tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, sembari menatap kearah Gongchan.

"Aku ingin bertemu, melindunggi dan memanfaatkan waktu yang aku miliki bersama dengan orang yang aku sayanggi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya. Aku akan memberikan nafasku jika dia merasa sesak. Aku akan memberikan hidupku padanya. Aku akan memberikan semua kebahagiaanku padanya. Aku akan memberikan mataku jika dia tidak bisa melihat. Aku akan memberikan semuanya untuknya." Ucapnya, dengan tatapan penuh kenyakinan.

Sepertinya aku tersihir dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Gongchan.

Benarkah ini Lee Gongchan? Namja yang sangat menyebalkan itu? Namja yang selalu berpikiran negative itu? Benarkah ini dia?

Ajaib! Apa dia salah minum obat? Atau otaknya tertukar dengan otak orang lain? Aahk! Aku bahkan ragu, dia memiliki otak.

Beruntung sekali orang yang sangat disayanggi oleh Gongchan itu. benar-benar membuatku iri. Aku juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti ini?" Tanyaku, kebingungan.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. apa itu tidak boleh?!" Tanyanya.

"TIDAK! Tidak boleh! Kau tau! Gara-gara pertanyaan anehmu itu, aku jadi berpikiran bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang sudah mati lalu hidup kembali. Kau seharusnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang wajar saja, jangan yang aneh seperti itu!" Pekiku, sembari melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya lagi!" Ucapnya.

Hahh! Aneh sekali! Bukankah seharusnya dia mengejarku dan menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya itu. huhft, dia malah menyuruhku menutup pintu kamarnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Yeeeee, aku yang menaaaaang!" Pekikku, senang.

"Ahk, curang. Biasanya kan aku yang menang. Kau pasti curang yah." Tuduh Jungmin.

"Aku tidak curang. Aku berani bersumpah,aku tidak curang. Sudahlah, mengaku kalah saja. oh iya, jangan lupakan traktirannya yah." Ucapku, sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jungmin oppa menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

Hahahhahaha lucu sekali.

Hey! Hey! Aku baru sadar, ada apa dengan tatapan teman-teman sekelasku itu! Apa mereka merasa ternganggu dengan teriakkanku tadi? Tapi kan aku hanya teriak satu kali, itu juga tidak terlalu keras.

Lagipula aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku hanya melakukannya karena aku menang dalam permainan kartuku dengan Jungmin. Hanya itu saja. tapi mengapa mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu. apa mereka tidak suka, aku memiliki teman?

"Jae, jangan melamun." Ucap Jugmin, sembari menyenggol lenganku.

"Ahk, siapa yang melamun! Aku tidak melamun. Hanya saja..." Ucapku, sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hanya saja apa? Cepat lanjutkan." Tanyanya, penasaran.

"Hanya saja aku merasa mereka sepertinya tidak suka padaku. Apa kau tidak takut berteman denganku? Apa kau tidak menganggapku aneh? Teman-teman sekelasku yang lain pasti sudah memberitahukannya padamu bahwa aku punya indra keenam. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku seperti mereka?" Tanyaku, masih sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

"Untuk apa takut. Aku hanya takut jika kehilangan orang yang aku sayanggi. Kau juga tidak aneh. Untuk apa menjauhimu jika aku merasa nyaman berada disampingmu? Dan tentang teman-teman sekelasmu, terserah merekalah mau suka atau tidak padamu, lagipula itu kan hak mereka. Kau tidak perlu mempedulikannya dan mengetahui alasannya. Dengarkan aku Jae! Kau tidak perlu peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan, bagaimana cara mereka menatapmu, dengan sikap mereka yang menjauhimu atau menganggapmu aneh. Kau hanya perlu fokus pada kehidupanmu, jangan pedulikan yang lainnya. Dan soal indra keenam, sebenarnya aku juga punya indra keenam, hehe jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan menjauhimu, percayalah padaku." Ucapnya, panjanglebar, sembari tersenyum tulus kearahku.

Aku tersihir lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan Gongchan oppa, aku tersihir dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut indah milik Lee Jungmin...sipemilik mata sayu yang indah itu.

"Kajja, kita kekantin." Ajaknya, sembari menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Tapi kalau sampai kantin, jangan pilih yang mahal-mahal yah." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya kalau mahal kenapa?" Tanyaku, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku tidak punya cukup uang." Jawabnya, terus terang.

"Huh, siapa suruh kalah. Makanya lain kali jangan kalah." Ucapku, masih bangga gara-gara menang.

"Hey, jangan bangga dulu. Tadi itu kau hanya sedang beruntung saja. lainkali aku yang akan menang, siap-siap saja untuk mentraktirku." Ucapnya, sembari menepuk dadanya.

Punya teman yang baik itu ternyata bukan mimpi

"Yack! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencuci bantal ini?!" Pekikku, sembari masuk kedalam kamar Gongchan.

"Bisa ga, gausah teriak-teriak?" Tanya Gongchan, dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Aku yang mencucinya. Lagian jorok banget sih, bantal itu kan udah kotor dan bau." Ucapnya, santai.

"Kau lupa yah? Kau ini cuma numpang disini! Jadi kau tidak berhak mencuci bantal kesayangan Jiyong oppa sesuka hatimu! Kau seharusnya menanyakannya dulu padaku! Ini bantal kesayangan Jiyong oppa, aku bahkan tidak pernah mencucinya. Sejak dia meninggalkan dunia ini, hanya wangi tubuhnya yang masih tersisa dibantal ini. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang aku miliki jika aku merindukannya. Kenapa kau tega sekali menghapusnya? Hanya karena bantal ini jelek, kotor dan bau, tapi kau tidak boleh mencucinya! Tidak boleh! Lebih baik kau pergi saja! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi! Lebih baik aku sendirian daripada harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu!" Pekikku, sembari menangis.

Demi Tuhan, siapa yang tidak kesal melihat barang yang seharusnya tidak disentuh oleh orang asing tapi malah disentuh bahkan dicuci olehnya.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang semenyebalkan dia!

"Jae.. Jae, mianhe. Aku tidak tahu Jae. Aku tidak tahu, itu bantal kesayangan Jiyong hyung. Aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku Jae." Ucapnya, penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kalau tidak tahu, makanya jangan sok tahu!" Pekikku, sembari berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Gongchan sepertinya mengejarku sambil memanggil-manggil namaku.

Aku terus berlari tanpa pernah mempedulikannya.

Aku benci! Aku benci! Aku benci! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya! Tidak akan pernah!

Aku akhirnya sampai di sekolah.

Semoga saja, Jungmin masih ada disekolah.

"Jungmin..." Panggilku, sembari berjalan menelusuri koridor disekolahku.

Aku menyerah! Aku sudah mencarinya dikantin, semua kelas, ruangan ekstrakulikuler, ruang guru, perpustakaan dan tempat lainnya tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Apa dia sudah pulang?

"Apa kau mencariku, Tuan putri?" Tanya seorang namja bermata sayu.

Yeah siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jungmin.

"Jungmin! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku selalu ada disampingmu. Mungkin hanya kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya." Ucapnya, sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku, kebingungan.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang berasal dari masa depan. Kau seharusnya bertemu denganku dimasa depan bukan sekarang, itulah sebabnya teman-temanmu menganggapmu aneh. Karena mereka tidak bisa melihatku sedangkan kau bisa. Waktuku sudah habis, aku harus kembali kemasa dimana aku hidup. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menganggapku gila tapi ini kenyataannya Tuan putri." Ucapnya.

Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Seseorang yang berasal dari masa depan? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti?

Ini pasti mimpi. Iya, ini pasti mimpi.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Oh iya, kau tidak pergi menemui Gongchan? Dia selalu merindukanmu tapi kau malah melupakannya. Kau juga selalu menganggapnya sebagai orang asing. Sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Bye, sampai bertemu dimasa depan, Tuan putri." Ucapnya, sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Kau..kau kenal Gongchan? Darimana kau tahu bahwa aku menganggapnya sebagai orang asing?" Tanyaku.

"Oh yaampun aku lupa, ada penghapusan memori. Memori ketika kau kecil dan bermain bersama Gongchan, pasti itu yang dihapus. sayang sekali, padahal dia sangat menyanyanggimu. Dia bilang, dia tidak mau melihat kau mati mengenaskan seperti umma dan appamu. Dia tidak mau kau mati karena ketakutanmu. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk datang kemari untuk menemanimu dan menghiburmu." Ucapnya, santai.

Dia melirik kearah jam tangannya

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu? Apa maksudmu? Tolong jelaskan padaku, jebal." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, waktuku sudah habis dan aku yakin, Gongchan juga pasti sudah kembali kemasanya. Intinya Gongchan itu adalah seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalu, dan sebenarnya dia itu sudah meninggal." Ucapnya.

Dan dia menghilang..seolah-olah dia tidak pernah ada disitu. Tidak pernah berdiri dihadapanku.

Dia benar-benar menghilang.

Oh iya! GONGCHAN! Aku harus segera mencarinya!

Aku berlari menuju kerumahku.

Sesampainya disana, aku tidak menemukan sosok namja bertubuh tinggi yang tingkahnya kadang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

Dimana dia? Dan kopernya juga tidak ada?! Seolah tidak pernah ada dirumah ini dan...

Bantal kesayangan Jiyong oppa!

Aku mengambilnya dan mencium wanginya.

Masih sama..masih sama seperti wangi tubuh Jiyong oppa.

Seperti tidak pernah dicuci.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar sedang bermimpi.

Lagipula mana ada dua namja tampan yang tiba-tiba datang dikehidupanku dan anehnya mereka mau berteman denganku.

Itu tidak mungkin terjadi..

Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti nyata? Seperti benar-benar terjadi? Benarkah pernah terjadi? Kalau benar, sebenarnya mereka itu siapa? Manusia atau hantu?

"Non, maaf bibi telat, tadi bibi harus mengantar Lee ke sekolah dulu." Ucap Jung ahjuma.

Dia adalah seseorang yang bertugas membantuku dalam mengurus rumahku. seminggu yang lalu dia minta izin pulang kampung karena anak yang ditinggal dikampung bersama appanya sedang sakit parah.

Sekarang adalah hari pertamanya kerja setelah seminggu libur.

"Tidak apa-apa bi. Oh iya bi, bibi tahu tidak ini foto siapa?" Tanyaku, sembari menyodorkan foto dengan bingkai yang sudah usang.

Aku tadi menemukannya dilantai kamarku. Anehnya benda ini..aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Seharusnya aku tahu karena ini adalah benda yang ada didalam kamarku.

Sebenarnya siapa orang yang ada didalam foto itu?

"Itu..itu kan Lee Gongchan, temannya Non. Masa Non lupa sih. Non, bibi tahu setelah dia meninggalkan dunia ini, Non selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya sampai-sampai membakar semua kenangan Non bersama Gongchan tapi bibi tahu, Non tidak akan pernah melupakan Gongchan. Karena dia adalah teman terbaik Non. Non, jangan berusaha untuk melupakannya lagi. Sudah yah, bibi tinggal, bibi mau masak dulu." Ucap Jung ahjuma, sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku.

Lee Gongchan? Dia itu sebenarnya siapa?

Aku baru saja bermimpi tentang dua namja asing dan sekarang salah satu dari namja itu benar-benar pernah hadir dihidupku. Tapi kapan itu terjadi? Dan mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya?

\- 3 tahun kemudian -

Aku memperhatikan wajah setiap orang yang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan ini.

Semua terlihat bahagia, bersemangat bahkan ada yang berteriak mengucapkan selamat pagi pada teman-temannya. Mengapa hanya aku yang tidak bisa melakukan semua itu?

Semua orang sepertinya pernah berubah menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik, mungkin hanya aku yang tidak pernah berubah. 4 tahun yang lalu, 10 tahun yang lalu, 15 tahun yang lalu bahkan terasa masih sangat sama.

Aku masih tetap sendiri. Masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Aku dimasa lalu, aku dimasa sekarang dan aku dimasa depan, mungkin akan selalu kesepian.

Aku tidak pernah berani untuk melangkah, aku juga terlalu takut untuk mundur..aku hanya terus berada di zona yang menurutku aman tanpa pernah mau untuk keluar dari zona itu.

Mengapa begitu sulit? Apa hanya aku yang tidak bisa melakukannya?

Yang lainnya bisa dengan mudahnya berteriak sesuka hatinya, tertawa bersama teman-temannya, bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan teman sebangku tapi mengapa hanya aku yang menganggap itu sulit?

Mungkin hari inipun akan tetap sama.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan mendapati bangku kosong disampingku.

Aku menyentuhnya. Terasa dingin..sangat dingin, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama tidak ditempati.

Sepertinya aku akan seorang diri lagi.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. baiklah, saya akan memperkenal diri dulu." Ucap Seongsongnim.

Yeah, saat ini aku sedang berada didalam kelas. Tepatnya hari ini adalah hari pertama aku duduk di kelas 1 SMA.

Membosankan. Apa aku benar-benar tidak akan mendapatkan teman seumur hidupku? Apa aku hanya bisa berteman dengan hantu?

"Aigooo, kau ini! Hari pertama masuk sudah kesiangan. Yasudah masuk sana! Jangan diulanggi lagi yah." Ucap Seongsongnim, sembari menatap namja yang sedang berada diambang pintu dengan tatapan kesal.

Sepertinya dia telat.

Namja itu akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas dan dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah barisanku.

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat dihadapanku dan kemudian tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanyanya, masih tersenyum manis kearahku.

Hey, aku baru menyadarinya, dia memiliki mata sayu yang sangat indah!

"Eh..te..tentu saja! Kau boleh duduk disini sepuas yang kau mau. Silahkan!" Ucapku, antusias, masih terpukau melihat ketampanannya dan mata sayu indahnya itu.

Dia tertawa melihat tingkahku yang mungkin menurutnya lucu.

Akhirnya diapun duduk disampingku setelah puas tertawa.

"Oh iya, namaku Lee Jungmin." Ucapnya, memperkenalkan dirinya.

Senyuman manis masih terukir jelas diwajah tampannya.

Hey, tapi tunggu dulu..sepertinya nama itu sudah tidak asing lagi ditelingaku.

Tapi..aku lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana.

"Jangan melamun, nanti bisa dimarahi Seongsongnim." Ucapnya, sembari menyenggol lenganku.

"Hmm, dan namamu ?" Tanyanya.

Yaampun, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku.

"Kwon Jaema." Ucapku, memperkenalkan diriku.

Namja bermata sayu itu masih tersenyum kearahku.

Senyuman itu..aku merasa pernah melihatnya..tapi dimana?

Dan dia itu sebenarnya siapa?

FIN


End file.
